


Persuading Drift

by Rayearthmagic



Series: Glorious Trash [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fragging Drift’s Brain Module Out, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Shattered Glass AU, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/pseuds/Rayearthmagic
Summary: Ratchet will do whatever it takes to convince Drift to be his.





	Persuading Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! It seems I can't write anything serious. Enjoy the Dratchet PWP.

Ecstasy pulses through Drift as his third overload of the night rips through his frame, leaving him breathless. No one touches him so well. No one has ever made him feel this good.

He floats on a weightless cloud before he squeals as his lover sucks on his oversensitized spike. Drift looks down at the handsome smug face and forgets all over again why this is a bad idea and why he has avoided this mech.

The swordsmech knows he’s weak when it comes to the seductive mech in the berth.

“You’re so cute in overload. I want to see it again.” The voice is dark with desire and does strange things to his array and his spark.

Automatically, Drift spreads his legs as his beautiful lover crawls up his frame, kissing and nipping at his plating along the way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he shouldn’t do this but he just can’t resist. _No, please, no more._

The thick spike slides in and Drift arches with a low moan. _Primus, yessss! Give it to me. This is what I want._

His calipers tighten eagerly to grip onto the best spike Drift has ever had. This is madness. He really shouldn’t be doing this. This goes against all his moral values, but he can’t think anymore. It’s just so good. The first thrust had his legs encircling his lover’s hips and holding tight. He knows the mech above him will make it good for him, as he has the last time, the first time, every time.

Drift would never forget their first time. Having landed in this strange mirror world and no way home, Drift had found his friends on the opposite spectrum of good and evil. After ironically (re)joining the Decepticons of this world in their resistance effort against the tyrannical Autobots, the speedster found himself face-to-face with their powerful Second-in-Command. It wouldn’t have been hard to fight him if it hadn’t turned out to be Ratchet, his crush’s evil counterpart of this world.

The attraction between them had been instantaneous, which had prompted Drift to avoid him at all costs. But as fate would have it, they met again and again on the battlefield, and finally on the Ark where Drift had been captured and interrogated by the alarmingly frightening Optimus Prime.

The knight had felt the corrupt power of the Matrix humming within the Prime like white noise. But that hadn’t been what scared Drift. It had been the commander’s menacing EM field that made every armor plate clamp tightly against his frame. The Prime’s very voice dripped with power.

When Drift wouldn’t yield any useful intelligence, the Autobot leader had ordered Ratchet to hack the information from the swordsmech’s processor and to dispose of him afterwards. But instead of complying, the medic had dispatched the tyrant by first removing his helm, then his spark along with the Matrix.

Fighting side by side with Ratchet, even mirror Ratchet, had been exhilarating. Together, they finished off the guards in the throne room. And no sooner had the last mech fallen to the ground in pieces, had Ratchet and Drift come crashing together passionately. Impatient hands sought each other’s frames eagerly, while their mouths greedily took and demanded more. With the thrill of battle and undeniable attraction humming through his lines, Drift had shoved the medic to the ground and, as soon as he was astride him, his panel opened in time to receive Ratchet’s spike.

Much later, when he’d fled the ship, the speedster would be appalled (and secretly pleased) by how well they synced, in battle and in the berth. But in the throne room, in that heated moment however, his mind had been void of cautionary and obstructive thoughts. Never had he imagined that interfacing with Ratchet would be so good. Drift loved that he had wiped that arrogant smirk off this Ratchet’s face as he rode them to ecstasy. Never mind that he had been dreaming of doing this to his own world’s Ratchet, but this one, this usurper, spelled the death of him. Never had evil looked so tempting and sexy.

The thick spike hilting into him snaps Drift back to the present and has him shivering with pleasure. It grazes his ceiling node perfectly, making him weak all over. It is almost like Ratchet has been made for him, to bring him unimaginable carnal rapture. Drift can’t remember how he had ended up in the medic's arms again and only vaguely knows he should flee even as he arches to keep Ratchet deep inside him.

Soft groans and whispered words spill from the mech above him, but Drift is too far gone to understand or care. He only needs Ratchet to keep working his wonderful magic on him. Kisses are pressed into Drift’s neck cables and a hand wraps around his re-pressurized spike. He whimpers and writhes under his lover, heels digging into the plush cushioning of the berth. It’s too much.

“Yes, feel me. Feels good, right?” Ratchet growls as he slides in and out heavily.

Hazily, Drift gazes up at the bright red optics, at the beautiful mech above him. His valve twitches as it yields over and over for Ratchet’s length. Release is imminent. _Don’t stop. Please!_

“Join me, Drift.” Ratchet rumbles besides his audial, as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly, making sure that Drift feels every ridge of his spike. “Be mine.”

Drift wants to scream _Yes!_ as overload crashes through him when his ceiling node is nudged one last time, but miraculously manages to only call out his partner’s name. White hot pleasure roars through his circuits, so delicious that Drift doesn’t want to admit how easily he could be addicted to it. He wants to do anything and everything for this mech. Sharp fangs pierce his neck cables as Ratchet lets go and tips over the edge with him, the prickling pain heightens the swirling delirium to dizzying levels.

When the storm finally abates, Drift is lying on his side enjoying the blissful buzz of the afterglow. He slowly remembers that he is in the new Autobot warlord’s chambers and that he should escape when Ratchet leans over to nuzzle a finial. Red medic fingers graze his chest plate, directly over the seam where his spark is hidden. They roam lower to tease at his anterior node.

“I haven’t gotten an answer from you yet.” Ratchet circles the pulsing node until Drift trembles. “Maybe you need more convincing.” A finger pushes into his slick valve and vibrates. _Sweet Primus, yes!_ Drift tips his helm back, moaning loudly.

He forgets why he should escape and why he shouldn’t join Ratchet on the Autobots’ side.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Ladydragon76](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76) for naming this Collection series! 
> 
> This is trash. So much trash. Don't look at me. XD


End file.
